There is an ever-growing demand for data communication in application areas such as wireless communication, fiber optic communication, and so on. The bandwidth demand on core networks is especially higher because not only user devices such as smartphones and computers are using more and more bandwidth due to multimedia applications, but also the total number of devices for which data is carried over core networks is increasing.